Winx Club - Episode 316
From the Ashes is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis After staying up all night, Timmy is able to locate Tecna through a transmission. He wakes up Brandon and Sky to which the Winx finds out as well. Sky is upset that Bloom is unable to come find Tecna since she is on Pyros. Bloom is on Pyros, running away from dragons. There she meets Maia, who saved her from falling into a pit. She bring her back to her cave and Bloom explains why she is on Pyros. Maia offers to help Bloom, who gratefully accepts. She will have to pass three challenges before she can earn her Enchantix form and abilities. The Specialists and the Winx leave to rescue Tecna. Sky and Riven had to stay behind to protect Red Fountain. Timmy is very excited to find Tecna. When they land, they find that the Omega Dimension is very cold; being entirely composed of solid ice. Timmy leads the group to Tecna's transmitter, but he does not find Tecna. The criminals in the Omega Dimension finds the group and starts attacking them. The Specialists defend themselves and the Winx transform and attack. The girls are backed up to the edge of a cliff and fall off it Bloom receives a vial that contains the magical essence of Pyros, given by Maia. The Trix appear and attack Bloom. They gain the upper hand and Icy says that Valtor sends his regards. Bloom is reminded of her encounters with Valtor. Bloom concentrates her full inner strength and power.The Trix combine their powers for an attack. Bloom says that Valtor won't win and in believing in herself and her powers, she transforms into an Enchantix. She then uses her Enchantix Powers against the Trix. Although Bloom earned her Enchantix Powers her Enchantix Form is still incomplete, since she didn't save someone from her realm. The criminals on the Omega Dimension attack the group. They start heading towards the Winx who falls of a cliff. Brandon and Helia are in shock and rage, and attack the criminals but fail. Major Events *Bloom meets Maia, a sorceress from the Island of Dragons. *Timmy makes progress finding Tecna. *Helia, Brandon, Timmy, and the other Winx girls head to the Omega Dimension to find Tecna. *Bloom finally earns her Enchantix through the sheer force of willpower; thus making it incomplete and not fully developed. Debuts *Maia *Bloom's Enchantix *Omega Dimension People Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Riven *Maia *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Valtor *Various Omega Dimension denizens Spells used *Sound Wave Attack - Used against Omega Dimension's criminals. *Sunbeam Shower '- '''Used against the criminals. *Enchantix Morphix '- Used by Aisha to trap the Omega Dimension's criminal's. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Matt Shively as Sky *Sam Riegel as Riven *Adam Gregory as Brandon *David Faustino as Helia *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *It's confirmed that fairy can earn her higher level to incomplete form by concentrating her inner energy. This situation repeats also with Roxy and her Believix form. *This is the last appearance of Bloom's Winx form. *When the Trix arrive, Bloom says "You are so getting voted off this island!" in the 4Kids dub. This is a reference to Survivor. This is ironic due to the fact that the Rai dub usually features such references and they are removed from the 4Kids dub, usually for copyright reasons. *When Timmy found Tecna's transmitor, the transmittor is identical to Tecna's Charmix though the transmitor is made from ice. Mistakes *In some scenes, Bloom's Winx crown disappeared. *When Stormy tries to break through the force field Bloom put around the Trix, in one scene her gloves are not fingerless. *When Bloom is fighting the Trix, the golden jewel on her chest was briefly shown when she was supposed to be wearing the vial that Maia gave her. *When Icy taps on the ice after freezing Bloom, the pendant she is wearing is colored gold instead of blue *Also, when Bloom fires an attack at Icy and Stormy, her wings are missing. This happens again when she is about to transform into her Enchantix form and when she defeats the Trix and lands on the ground. *Before Bloom transforms to her Enchantix for the first time, her Winx outfit is missing its sparkles. Quotes (Rai English) '''- Flora:'' It's freezing here!'' '- Brandon:' Pretty inhospitable if you ask me. '- Stella:' I betcha they agree. '- Brandon:' I guess that's what you get if you're a prisoner in the Omega Dimension: Locked away in a block of ice for eternity. '- Timmy: Well, this is the transmitter that Tecna used, but... where is she?'' '- Bloom: '(beginning of her Enchantix)'' Valtor will not win, ever!'' 4kids (English) '''- Flora: ''It's freezing!'' '- Stella: 'What a shame! I had the cutest matching earmuffs too. ''(sees a convict in ice) ''Hello! Somebody put a shirt on that guy! If you're gonna freeze some dude for eternity, at least try to make him look good! '- Timmy: 'This is the transmitter Tecna used, but where is Tecna? - Icy: (to Stormy) Stop your witching! '- Bloom: '(beginning of her Enchantix) I am fearless, and open to my powers! Nickelodeon '- Bloom: '(beginning of her Enchantix)'' Valtor will never win, ever!'' Videos 4Kids Coming soon... Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume